Two Wishes
by CoolLikeBowTies
Summary: I am a genie and you are my master, think of a wish and tell me it faster. HitsuMatsu


**Uh…yea…**

**Whooo for HitsuMatsu-ness!**

**And I've decided I like to use pronouns too much!**

**Disclaimer: don't own anyone

* * *

**

"Damn…damn it!" he screamed, his footing slipping under him as he jerked downwards onto Hyorinmaru for support. He took a deep breath, not bothering to try and stop the blood seeping out of his head and stood back up, beginning his slow march once again, "Oi!"

"Sir!" he heard a male voice and stopped, leaning on Hyorinmaru again. The red-haired shinigami appeared beside him, "Sir, all of the other squad members have been found…they all survived."

"Go…good…" he wheezed, finally annoyed by the liquid coming out of his head and wiped it away. "What…what about Matsumoto?"

"No sign of her, but her reiatsu was felt about a quarter mile away." Renji said. "Sir…are you sure you're alright?"

"Fine." He said angrily and stood upright again. "Do not try to dissuade me from looking for my subordinate. Now, go call Fourth Division."

Renji opened his mouth to object, but seeing the determination in the young captain's eyes, decided against it, "…yes sir."

Renji suddenly disappeared. Hitsugaya gripped Hyorinmaru tightly and slowly walked on as fast as his injured legs would take him in the direction Renji pointed out. He pushed himself into a clearing and saw her lying on her side by a blood-spattered tree.

"Damn it…" he said as he hobbled towards her. As he approached her, he sheathed his sword and dropped to his knees, gathering her in his arms and holding her tightly. He sighed, "Still breathing…"

Her body tensed as her eyes flashed open in surprise. When she saw it was him, she relaxed and moved her hand slightly, motioning a greeting. She suddenly started to cough, sputtering blood onto his already dirtied haori. When she finally stopped, she sighed and closed her eyes, "I'm sorry, Taicho…I wasn't strong enough…this time…"

"Don't say that," he whispered, shaking his head slightly. He heard a sound in the surrounding trees and looked up, tightening his grip on her helpless body. Sure, he was also injured almost beyond repair, but he could damn well _try_ to protect her, couldn't he? When he confirmed it was an animal of some sort passing by, he began to look back down at her, only to spot a giant puddle of blood. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He knew as well as she did, that no one, not even Kenpachi Zaraki, could survive after loosing that much. He leaned down and put his forehead against hers, "Please…please don't say that…"

"Taicho…?" she said, opening her gray eyes to stare into his little bruised face. She wasn't positive, grant it, it was the middle of the night, but she could've sworn she saw tears appearing in the corners of his eyes.

"We'll get you help. I'll even pay for it out of my own pocket if I have to…Hell, I'll even do your paperwork…as long as you get bet-" he said quickly, shaking his head a little.

"No." she said, cutting him off. He opened his eyes in surprise and leaned back.

"What…?" his voice cracked. He could barely keep his composure. Captain or not, this was his right hand man, well, woman. His only friend through the worst of everything. No, she wasn't just a friend…

She was so much more than that.

"It's my time, Taicho." She said, putting a hand on his face, wiping his eyes with her thumb. "And I choose to accept it with open arms."

Hitsugaya shivered under her warm touched. He looked down at her to see her smiling, so he smiled back. After another minute, the pressure of both of their body weight on his calves was overwhelming. He glanced behind him at the bloodstained tree, deciding not to complain about the resources and leaned back, spreading his legs out underneath her back.

She smiled at his semi-forced acceptance to her decision and grabbed his hand, looking up the unusually clear sky, seeing millions of stars. "Aren't they…pretty, Taicho?"

He looked up and sighed, "Yea…" Staring at the stars, he suddenly remembered his old obaba and the rhyme she would tell him on summer nights like this back in Rukongai. He smiled, "I am a genie and you are my master. Think of a wish and tell me it faster."

Matsumoto laughed weakly at the phrase, recalling when he told it to her a few weeks after he became her captain. "A wish…? Well…I wish I could hold the man I love…calm his fears of the world…" she said, dreamily. He could hear her breaths getting the slightest bit shorter. "But, seeing as how that's not going to happen…just a kiss from him would be satisfying enough…"

He smirked and leaned down towards her face again, "Well, _unfortunately_, Ichimaru isn't here…but…I hope I would be acceptable for you…?"

He gently put his lips on hers, happy to feel her push against him in return. Since she was injured to the point of dying, she couldn't wrap her arms around him like she wanted, so instead, she grabbed his haori and pulled down on it, making sure he couldn't cheat her out of what she'd been longing to do for years.

Little did she know, he wanted the same thing for much, _much _longer.

So they stayed like that, each holding the other one tightly, neither wanting the moment to end. When Hitsugaya finally released, they were both breathing heavily.

"Y'know what?" she said, her eyes glistening in the moonlight. She shifted herself in his arms so her head was now on his chest, "I think you're…you're better than…Gin would have ever been…"

"Thanks…I think?" he said, confused. She began laughing, which eventually turned into another coughing fit, more blood coming with each one. He rotated the arm supporting her neck and stroked her hair. When she was finally able to breath again, he closed his eyes and leaned his head on the tree again, listening to the surrounding forests and her shallow breaths. "…You'll wait for me…won't you?"

"Huh?' she sighed.

"Heaven or Hell…wherever you go…you'll wait for me…right?"

"I'm not going in alone." She said without hesitation. He smiled when he suddenly felt her tears on his chest. As a woman known never to cry, it came as quite a shock. "Taicho…I'm…I'm scared…"

"What, you think I'm not?" he barked loudly. She glanced up at him in surprise. "I'll be left here alone to go on taking care of the division!"

"Heh…heh…" she laughed weaker than before. She suddenly began coughing again. He tightened his arm around her, as if it would keep her soul there a litter longer. "You never needed me," she said, able to breathe again, "I never did any work, I always drank too much. You always ended up doing my work so I wouldn't get fired…"

"Shut up," he said, cutting her off as he put his chin on her head. "I _always_ needed you."

After that, they sat in silence for about fifteen minutes, the only sounds were her small gasps for air and his frequent sighing.

"Taicho…" she said, so quiet he almost didn't hear.

"Hm?"

"I'm…I'm so tired, Taicho. I…I can barely keep my eyes open anymore…"

He gulped and closed his eyes, "…then go to sleep."

"B-But Taic-" she began.

"It's alright." He said, so much calmer than he felt. "You fought hard. You protected everyone until the end. You deserve a rest."

She wanted to argue with him, but her mind was so clouded. She wanted to tell him if she closed her eyes now, she may never wake up. But she realized he probably already knew that. Her eyes gave up on her and gently closed. She tried to squeeze his hand, but found her body ignored her. "T-…Toshiro…"

"Shhhh." He said, the small tears reforming in his eyes. "Shhh…"

Her eyes cracked open a little as she took a last look towards stars. She smiled, "I…am a genie and you are my master…" she said. He opened his eyes and looked down at her bright smile. And the tears came. She drew a sharp breath and he knew it was her last. "Think of a wish…and tell me it…faster…"

Her hand went limp in his. He smiled sadly and kissed her forehead. Cracking branches came from the forest and he knew Renji was coming with the Fourth Division. He leaned his head back against the tree and stared up at the stars she loved so much, "A wish?" he said softly. He paused and sighed, "I wish you were still with me…"

* * *

**Uhhhh heh heh (sweatdrop)**

**I love this pairing wayyyyyyyy too much…I'm just cursed that I can't write any good stories for them…**

**I'M SORRY SHIRO-CHAN!**

**Review por favor **

_**BlackAngel**_


End file.
